Oui, I know it
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Mitsuru yang sendirian melamun sembari mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya, lalu seseorang itu pun datang. Author sucks at Summary. MinatoMitsuru


**_Oui, I know it_**

Minato and Mitsuru .

Disclaimer: ATLUS, PERSONA 3. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N : Sedang galau. Well, kebanyakan yang ditulis disini merupakan penceritaan narrator (Uhm.. I don't know How should I put this…) . Tetapi kalau isi hati Mitsuru akan di **Bold****:D**

Mohon maaf bila ada Typos, OOC, alur yang (mungkin) terasa cepat, cerita yang aneh, ketidak sesuaian cerita dan hal-hal lainnya

* * *

><p>Di tengah cerahnya hari di dalam sebuah sekolah yang berdiri tegak di tengah kota, Gekkokukan High, Mitsuru menghela nafas sejenak. Ia kini duduk di kursi, menatap lurus ke arah tumpukan berkas di mejanya itu. Posisinya sebagai <em>student <em>_council __president_ memang berat, namun ia yakin bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik. Hari semakin siang, sementara berkas-berkas itu belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengambil ballpoint dan menandai tiap sudut dari berkas-berkas itu.

Ia hanya sendirian. Hidetoshi sang _student __council __member_ dan Cihiro sang _treasurer_ sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun tampaknya itu tidak menjadi masalah besar bagi Mitsuru. Ia tetap sanggup mengerjakannya walaupun hanya sendirian. Suasanya sekolah sudah sepi, meninggalkan sebuah atmosfer aneh yang dirasakan Mitsuru. Namun hal itu digubrisnya, dan tangannya masih tetap lincah menari-nari di atas kertas-kertas itu.

Ia tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun tentang pekerjaannya. Tentang betapa beratnya dia harus belajar dan mempertahankan semua nilain sempurna itu. Tentang berapa banyak berkas yang harus ia urus hanya untuk menjadi seorang _student __council __president_ yang teladan. Atau bahkan tentang seberapa keras ia harus berlatih untuk mengasah kekuatannya dan juga personanya.

_**Persona…**_

Ya, kata-kata itu yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke arah kata itu. Persona. Suatu sumber kekuatan yang sangat besar yang terdapat pada dirinya. Kekuatan untuk menghapuskan segala keanehan itu, Dark Hour dan Shadows. Dia ingat saat [ertama kali ia membangunkan bagian dirinya yang lain itu. Keinginannya yang kuat untuk melindungi ayahnya, Takeharu Kirijo, telah memberikannya sebuah kekuatan baru.

_**Penthesilea…**_

Persona yang berkekuatan es itu telah memberinya cukup kekuatan untuk melindungi orang tercintanya itu. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia melatihnya. Melatih kekuatan itu hingga ia menjadi cukup kuat untuk bertarung. Awalnya ia hanya sendiri, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ia menemukan mereka, yang diberikan kekuatan itu, persona.

_**Akihiko Sanada…**_

Seorang _boxer_ tangguh dari SMP yang sama dengannya. Kekuatannya di ring tinju tidak diragukan lagi. Ia hamper selalu menang di setiap pertandingan. Memang agak mengejutkan awalnya bagi Mitsuru untuk mengetahui bahwa Akihiko mempunyai kekuatan itu. Ia khawatir, bila ia memberitahukan hal ini pasanya, ia akan dianggap tidak rasional. Namun ia ingat, saat itu, saat SMP ia mendatangi lelaki itu, mengajaknya bergabung dengan S.E.E.S. Ia pun setuju, dan mereka pun menjadi teman yang dekat. _Sangat__dekat_hingga ia selalu memanggil namanya, dengan nama depannya. Akihiko ini, Akihiko itu. Apakah mereka sedekat itu?

Mitsuru tersentak. Sejak kapan ia memikirkan pemuda berambut putih itu? Ia memegang erat ballpoint di tangannya, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran itu. Memang ia mengakuinya, setelah sekian lama berteman, ia _sempat _menyukainya. Teammate, comrades dan juga partner setianya itu. Wajahnya yang tampan dan juga gayanya dalam bertarung. Wanita mana yang tidak akan jatuh pada seorang seperti dia. Namun entah mengapa, semakin sering mereka bersama, rasa itu perlahan menghilang. Digantikan rasa persahabatan yang kuat. Ia pikir Akihiko _just __not __the __right __person __for __her._

Ah, lagi-lagi Mitsuru tersentak. Entah sejak kapan ia melamun lagi. Ia kembali melihat kearah tumpukan berkas-berkas itu. Masih cukup banyak rupanya. Dengan segera ia menyelesaikannya. Namun pikirannya seolah kembali melayang lagi. Melayang kearah teman-temannya. Kali ini seorang berambut biru yang sangat special baginya. Seorang yang sangat ia kagumi dan _mungkin_cintai setelah Akihiko. _Mungkin ._Mitsuru menelan ludah, sembari menghentikan laju ballpointnya. Ia masih malu untuk mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh kepadanya. Walaupun ia sudah mengatakannya, namun tetap saja.

Selanjutnya ada Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, Koromaru, Aigis, Ken Amada, dan tidak lupa juga Shinjiro Aragaki dan _Team __Leader_ Minato Arisato. Mereka semua orang sangat hebat. Sangat berharga di dalam kehidupan Mitsuru. Yukari contohnya, ia membantu menyadarkan dirinya setelah ia bersedih selama berhari-hari, dan cepat menjadi sahabatnya. Ia juga mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan baru, _Artemisia._ Namun ada 1 orang yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

_**Minato Arisato…**_

Seorang yang datang ke dalam kehidupannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. S.E.E.S sudah terbentuk, dan dia memiliki potensial. Tidak hanya kecil, namun besar. Kekuatannya bahkan melebihi Akihiko, Yukari ataupun diri Mitsuru sendiri. Ia tampak sangat tenang diluar, dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar di dalam. Ia dapat berganti persona di dalam pertarungan. Hebat bukan? Ya, maka dari itulah mereka mempercayakan posisi _Team__leader_ pada pria berambut biru ini.

_**Minato…**_

Ia sangat special bagi diri Mitsuru. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah dengannya. Mengantarnya makan ramen di _Hagakure __Bowl,_mengajaknya mencicipi sedikit _fast __food_di Wild-Duck burger, menemaninya menonton Film di _Port __Island __Station _dan menghabiskan _Christmas __Eve_ di _Paulownia __Mall._Semua waktu yang sangat berharga, mendekatkan dirinya dengan pria itu. Mitsuru selalu menantikannya. Setiap ia punya waktu luang. Menantikannya menghampiri dirinya di _Faculty __Office __hallway_dan mengajaknya makan atau sekedar menemaninya pulang sekolah.

Suatu kali saat itu, saat mereka baru saja selesai menonton. Tunangannya itu datang. _Such __a __Jerk_pikirnya dalam hati. Mau tak mau Mitsuru terpaksa menurut. Namun tidak dengan Minato, ia membelanya, sehingga Mitsuru kaget dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Dengan malu ia kabur. Teringat akan hal itu Mitsuru terdiam. Berusaha melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali berkonsentrasi paa pekerjaannya. Hari semakin sore dan berkas-berkas itu masih diam di tempatnya. Mitsuru mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan lamunan anehnya tentang semua itu. Ia berusaha focus, agar semua pekerjaannya selesai tepat pada waktunya.

Tepat saat ia mulai serius, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Mitsuru sontak menjadi bingung.

"_**Siapakah seseorang di balik pintu itu? Bukankah semua orang sudah pulang jam segini?"**_

Dengan pelan Mitsuru menuju ke arah pintu. Ia dengan hati-hati memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Yo"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar. Ia menatap wajah orang itu, yang sekarang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Arisato? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Mitsuru, masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Membantumu, senpai."

Pria itu tersenyum kearah Mitsuru.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa bekerja sendirian. Kau pulanglah, masih ada PR kan?" Tolak Mitsuru dengan halus. Namun Minato tidak bergeming. Ia masih berada di depan pintu itu.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap membantumu membereskan berkas-berkas itu. Aku kan anggota juga. Lagipula ada apa dengan panggilan Arisato itu. Bukankah kau yang bilang akan memanggilku Minato bila kita sedang berdua saja?" kata Minato yang mendadak berubah menjadi agak cerewet ini.

Mitsuru hanya tersenyum. Ia mempersilahkan pria itu masuk. Memang benar, Mitsuru sempat mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan memanggilnya dengan namanya. Bukan marganya. Minato. Nama yang sangat special untuknya. Ia ingat, beberapa hari lalu, di atap sekolah. Ia bahkan sempat mengatakan cintanya. Meskipun ia menginginkan cinta Minato, ia tidak tahu, apakah ia harus bertanya atau tidak. Jadilah ia membiarkan semua itu terjadi dengan alami. Menunggu ia memberi respon bila memang ia ingin meresponnya.

"Masih banyak berkasnya?" Tanya Minato.

"Ah iya. Masih ada segini" kata Mitsuru sambil menunjukkan tumpukan kertas-kertas di meja. Tanpa banyak bicara, Minato mengambil berkas-berkas itu dan membantu Mitsuru menyelesaikannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa disini, membantuku?" Tanya Mitsuru lagi. Minato hanya tersenyum, namun pandangan matanya seolah menjawab semuanya. Mitsuru hanya terdiam dan menulis dengan ballpointnya.

* * *

><p>Perlahan tapi pasti, berkas-berkas itu mulai selesai. Lebih cepat dari dugaan Mitsuru. Dengan adanya Minato, hal itu mencegah lamunannya melayang terlalu jauh. Hanya focus ke Minato. Ya, Minato. Minato duduk di kursi disebelah Mitsuru. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Mengambil istirahat sejenak. Ia menghela nafas dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Mitsuru, yang sedang menulis dengan ballpointnya. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah perempuan berambut <em>scarlet<em> itu. Mitsuru terkejut, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dari sang pria berambut biru.

"**A-Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku?" **

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Mitsuru setenang mungkin.

"Tidak, hanya ingin menatap wajahmu saja." Katanya datar. Ia lalu kembali menjauh yang menyebabkan sedikit kekecewaan di dalam hati Mitsuru. Ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Senpai… Apa kau masih menanti jawabanku? Soal yang diatap kali lalu?"

Mitsuru kembali terkejut.

"_W-Well__…"_

Kata-kata Mitsuru terhenti ketika Minato menempatkan tangannya di mulutnya.

"Ssshh, aku sudah tahu jawaban senpai, aku hanya ingin… memastikannya saja." Minato tersenyum kearah Mitsuru. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mitsuru yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Dengan lembut Minato membelai rambut berwarna _scarlet_ milik _heiress __of __Kirijo __Group_ itu. Dengan lembut Mitsuru membisikan sesuatu di telinga pria berambut biru itu.

"_Be gentle…"_

Minato lalu tersenyum dan membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir manis millik _heiress __of __Kirijo __Group _itu. Mitsuru membiarkan dirinya menikmati moment singkat nan sederhana itu. Sebuah perasaan senang bahwa perasannya telah terbalas. Ia tidak perlu khawatir mengenai kedekatannya dengan Fuuka, Yukari maupun Aigis. Ia tahu bahwa hanya Mitsuru yang dimiliki Minato saat ini. Setelah hari yang berat, lamunan tentang teman-temannya, perasaan lamanya kepada Akihiko Sanada, mengenai persona. Tidak lupa setumpuk berkas yang kini telah selesai semua itu. Sebuah ciuman dengan Minato melengkapi harinya ini.

Perlahan ia melepaskan bibirnya, mencoba untuk bernafas. Menghirup aroma masing-masing. Menikmati moment yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Mitsuru bisa merasakan bibirnya yang basah. Ia hanya terdiam, menikmati moment itu. Minato perlahan memeluk Mitsuru dan membisikan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"_Je__T__'__aime_, Mitsuru. Aku mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari Bebe." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Oui, I know it "_

* * *

><p><em><em>Je<em>_T__'__aime = I Love you__

___Oui = Ya/Yes___

Ahaha, Fic abal. Well, mungkin agak ga nyambung ya, sama pas lamunan Mitsuru .Oh iya, disini Minato manggil Mitsuru pakai senpai. ahha, tapi ada yang dia manggil nama langsung juga kok, ahha. Ahah, aku bingung soalnya, ahahha Mohon maaf bila ada salah :)


End file.
